


Praying to the Angels

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since you've seen or even heard from the Winchesters and the fellow angel. With an abrupt departure, they had left you alone with a child on the way. Now out of nowhere, the three of them stand on your door, asking you to at least let them give an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. May Angels watch me through the night, and bless me in the morning light. If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen."

Standing outside the door, you listened closely to your son while he prayed. His soft determination sincerely melted your heart. He had begun this nightly prayer routine out of nowhere. Soon morning prayer had followed; along with gratitude of every meal placed before him. 

You weren't objecting his new, unexpected ways. Infact, it only made the smile on your face grow. What made you weary, was where he had learned his new habit. It wasn't like you went to church on a regular basis. You didn't even go to church at all. The people in which you surrounded yourselves, didn't much fall in that line either. Not that you didn't believe in God, you knew the truth. You knew that heaven and hell were both real places. Angels did infact walk the earth with demons. That monsters lurked around everything and everyone in between. Purgatory wasn't just an idea or myth, but an afterlife for the said "Monsters" when they were to perish. You knew this because you had once been in the midst of it all. 

There was a time in your life, where you had an alternative lifestyle. Instead of making money photographing the people of the town you lived in, you traveled often. To save people in the towns that they lived in; to protect them and ward them from harm. You traveled with other people who understood the bad things that occupied earth. These people, were called hunters, well they still are. But your career path changed. Their lives continued the same while you had to change yours. The necessary changes were required because of two things. One of those things were the fact in which you had mistakenly become pregnant. The other situation was recommended by your now ex-boyfriend. The father of the very same, sweet little boy that now lied asleep snoring in the room in front of you. 

Pushing the door open a crack, you peeked in and watched your little one. He was tucked away under his blanket. His rotating nightlight displayed dinosaurs on his walls and ceiling. As he lay there, retained images of his father surfaced. He was the splitting image of the angel you once loved; that you still love. Even though his feelings arent reciprocated. You shut the door, made your way to your room and slept the night away.  
~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to the sound of the door bell. Turning to view the clock, it wasn't even ten after eight. With a second ring, you threw your feet over the side of the bed and stalked off to the front door. By the time you reached the entrance, you noticed your unkempt hair, your more than baggy pajamas, and the horrid morning breath that lurked from your mouth. You sighed as you opened the door, and you immediately met the blue eyes you had been longing to see. 

He stood in front of you with Sam and Dean on either side. The three sets of eyes watched you cautiously, waiting for you to take in the sight. How long had it been since you seen them? Had it really almost been five years? You were lost for words and by the look of it, the three men standing in front of you were as well. It wasnt until you saw the sets of eyes look down at your waist, that you realized your son had woken up. 

"Mommy I'm hungry," he admitted somnolently as he rubbed his eyes. You placed a hand on his head and smoothed out his hair. 

"Go sit down at the table and I will be there in one minute sweety," you mumbled. Shaking his head in response, he turned and retreated back down the hallway towards the kitchen. Once you turned around, confusion consumed the men on your door step. You didn't know what to say to them. All the years that passed, you had rehearsed a speech but now that they were here it didn't seem beneficial. 

"Hi," is all you could manage. Tears threatened and you felt a burning ache in your chest. Sam was the first to speak. 

"Hey (Y/n)," he spoke as he stepped forward to hug you. Returning the hug, you squeezed him back and as he stepped away, Dean took his place. 

"Man it's good to see you," he mumbled; holding you longer than usual. 

"Yeah, you too," you replied as he stepped back. Your eyes wandered over to Cas. His head was down and his shoulders were shrugged decreasingly. He looked lost and distressed. 

"Mommy," Elijah called out becoming impatient. You gave his direction a glance and turned back to your guests. Moving to allow them in, they complied with your offer and after shutting the door you led them to the kitchen. You gave them the option to sit with your son at the table and they sat with ease. 

"What would you like to eat, love," you asked as you stood behind his chair. He turned around with a huge smile displayed. 

"Um, I want some... pie," he began to laugh. You giggled too and tousled his hair. 

"Not for breakfast silly. Maybe for lunch."

"Okay. How about some fruit loops," he asked with his eye brows raised. 

"Sure," you gave him a smile and looked up at the audience watching. "This is Eli," answering their silent question as you turned to make his bowl. Elijah turned to them and smiled politely. 

"Hi," he greeted them with a hint of shyness. 

"Hey bud, I'm Dean."

"I'm Sam," he smiled back at the child. Elijah giggled at the brothers and then turned his attention to the last stranger. As you were busy pouring the milk, you failed to notice what was unraveling before you. Immediately his smile dropped. He watched him intensely and his brows began to furrow. The child had noticed the strangers enter, but his attention had been on his hungry stomach. Now, he watched the man that had the same appearance as himself. He took in his features; his dark disshelved hair, the line of his nose, and the shape of his lips. Your son studied the man and as if on cue, Castiel was only doing the same to your son. Within seconds, everything finally became clear to Sam and Dean while Castiel and Elijah were unsure of each other. 

As you placed down the bowl in front of your son, you noticed Sam and Dean's eyes were glued on you. Glancing at Cas, his brows were knitted as he watched the little version of himself scoop up some loops and placed them in his mouth. From the corner of your eye, you saw Dean attempting to grab your attention. 

"Thank you mommy," Eli said as you gave the brothers a look that clearly said "we will talk about this in a minute". 

"Your welcome," you answered, "Would you all like something?" The Winchesters answered with a shake of the head but Cas was too far gone in thought to notice. This definitely wasn't how you had rehearsed introducing father and son. You took a seat between Eli and Sam. Once he was finished with his bowl, he placed it in the sink. 

"Can I go play now mommy?" 

"Sure sweetheart." He took off after your approval and slowly, you gathered yourself together and looked up at the guys. 

"So, what brings you to town?" you asked. Now that Eli was keeping himself busy, it was time for the grownups to talk. 

"(y/n)," Sam mumbled. 

"What?" you questioned. 

"You want to elaborate on that?" Dean pushed as he points in the direction in which your son had vanished. In all honesty, it kind of pissed you off. How in the hell do they think they can abandon you and then five years later come back and question you about your child. 

"Why are you here?" you asked authoritively. 

"We came to see how you were doing. Maybe bring you home. It's safe now," Sam began. 

"That's a load of bullshit," you burst and it drew Cas from his trance. He watched you carefully. You began to laugh at them. After what had happened, did they really think everything was okay? That you would be able to trust them again with such ease. 

"I am home. I have my new life here and it's going good." You admitted. 

"(y/n)," Dean began, but you were done playing games. You couldn't let them see how hurt you were. 

"Stop. Don't freaking (y/n), me. You guys left me on my own. Why? Because it was dangerous? Is that supposed to make it all better? You all said those mean, harsh things, but it was only to protect me? Let me get this straight, you just decide one morning to show up out of the blue? After five years? Five years!" you yelled. "Sorry, but if I seem disgruntled don't take it to heart!" They all seemed to flinch back in their seat as you scolded them. As time went on, the more angry you were getting. 

"And you! After five long years, you have not even one damn thing to say to me?" you are faced towards Cas with a finger pointing to him. "After everything we had? Not a damn thing," you whispered the last sentence and look down towards the table. All the anger was turning into sorrow. A tear escaped from your eye and you wiped it away quickly. 

"Guys, I just really love how you all thought coming here would be a good idea. Well, maybe not all of you," you explained as you looked at Cas. He watched you closely and when you're eyes met, you saw a spark in his eyes. His eyes shown many feelings he wanted to express to you, but he didn't even try to form them into words. His eyes just weren't enough; that wasn't what you needed. You needed to hear him explain himself; you needed to hear his voice. But after a long filled silence from them, all you could do was sigh. 

"He's yours by the way," you admitted softly. Castiel shot his eyes back up to yours but you didn't have the strength to look into his. "Just so you know, I was pregnant with him when you all took off. Damn it, I needed you!" you yelled again, but this time it was directed towards Cas. "I was terrified. I had nowhere to go, I had no friends. It was funny actually, because I thought yall were my friends."

"It wasnt like that. Cas was human, he didn't have his angel mojo to protect you. Hell (y/n), we had every angel, demon, and monster on our ass." Dean fought back. 

"Oh yeah?" you were acting as if you were taking his reasoning into consideration. "hmm, so leaving me on my own, being open for any attacks was the best choice for me? Funny how I didn't even have a say in it. You really hurt me, physically and emotionally, I don't think you even understand. Especially you," you cried out as you glanced back at the angel. "Not to mention you broke your promises. 'No matter what happens, were in this together'. Remember that? It was our agreement, and you took off together and left me stranded with nowhere to turn. I thank y'all for that." You stood up from your chair, walked to the counter and leaned on it. Without a second thought, Sam stood and immediately braced you in a hug. You didn't fight it, you had missed them all so much. No matter how bad they hurt you, you would always forgive them and you knew it. You grabbed on to Sam tightly and he held you as the tears began cascading down like a waterfall. 

~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to set boundaries. You missed the angel, but you refuse to let your child be mistreated in any way. It's motherly instinct kicking in, but soon you are taken back, from the forwardness of the used to be awkward angel.

You stood with Sam for what felt like an eternity. He held you close and soothed you as the tears fell. Eventually they let up but your sniffing continued. Once you let go of Sam, you saw a small figure standing in the door way. 

"Mommy why are you crying?" your son asked with a rise of panic. He had never seen you cry, ever. His eyes swelled up as he watched you wipe your face. 

"C'mere," you whispered as you bent down and held your hands out for him. He walked to you with worried eyes. Damn he looked just like his father. You picked him up and turned to Sam.   
"You haven't been properly introduced love, this is... this is uncle Sam," you watched Sam's eyes flash up as you promoted his name value. Eli turned from you and looked back at Sam. He watched him for a minute until his little voice spoke up. 

"Your my uncle Sam?" he questioned. Sam smiled at you and the boy and answered. 

"I am." Eli turned back to you still questioning. After you shook your head in another agreement, he finally accepted it. A smile appeared on his face. Turning, you faced Dean, but you avoided Cas. 

"And this is Uncle Dean," you explained. The elder brother had a look of pure approval. 

"I'm the fun one," he announced. 

"Oh, you wish," Sam jokingly rolled his eyes. Eli looked back and forth between the brothers and he began to giggle. Dean held up his hand, as if Eli was the only one to see, and whispered. 

"I eat pie for breakfast," he admitted with a wink. Elijah giggled again as he looked up at you. 

"Dean, dont you even dare think about getting him hooked on your diet." you order with a smirk. 

"What's wrong with my diet?" he asked appalled. Sam chuckled along with you. 

"Come on Winchester; pie, bacon cheeseburgers, endless supply of hunters helper. Not really a good diet for a four year old." As you and Dean debated his wrongful diet, your son watched the man in the trench coat carefully. Cas too, eyed the boy; his son. The resemblance was 100%, only a few feet shorter. They both took in each other for a while before your son hid in the crook of your neck. 

"Mommy, who is that man?" he asked as he laid against your collar bone. The conversation between you and the shorter Winchester ended abruptly as you glanced over at Cas. His eyes were already burning a hole through you. 

"This is Castiel," you answered as you looked straight into the angels eyes. His blue sapphires released a spark of hurt for his introduction. Wasn't he supposed to be known as daddy, considering?

"Is Ca-Cas-Cast, is he my uncle too?" your son tried to manage. Looking away from the pained angel, you answered your son by looking at him this time. 

"No. He is not your uncle too," your voice grew dark but still held a little peace. You didn't want him here. You didn't want Eli to suffer the way you had, and you weren't going to let it happen. You were angry with Cas. No, more than angry. You were furious. Why the hell did he even come with the brothers if he wasn't going to even say anything? 

"Hi," your son greeted. Silence filled the air. Your anger became fueled. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, Cas and I need to have a little talk. Why don't you show Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam your cars? A spark of excitement ran through him and he couldn't wait for you to put him down. He ran up to Dean, still seated at the table near Cas, and pulled on his hand. 

"Come on Uncle Dean!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming," he laughed at your sons impatientness. As he passed you though, his smile faltered for a second. He eyed you cautiously and so did Sam. They knew, in a matter of seconds, things would not be as peaceful as it was now. They could see it in your features. As he neared, Elijah grabbed ahold of Sam's hand and dragged him from the room. You watched and waited until they turned the corner in the hall to look at Cas. Like before, his eyes instantly met yours. 

"You can treat me... anyway you want to. Personally, I don't care anymore. I remember what you said the last time we spoke and I'm over it. But I'll be damned, if you even think you can treat our son... my son, the way you do me. Is that clear?" you demanded. For the first time that day, he spoke up. For the first time in five years, you heard the voice you longed to hear. 

"(Y/n)," he began but stopped and looked down away from you. 

"Damn is Cas, is that clear!" you yelled, anger clear in your tone. His eyes shot up and without a second to spare he disappeared from view. But only for a short second. He reappeared right in front of you and before you knew it, his lips were glued onto yours. Your back was shoved into the wall as he pressed against you; allowing no escape. As much as you had planned to, you had no strength in you to stand up to him. His tongue filled your mouth and the longing desire for him consumed you. 

Your hands ran up from your sides and fisted through his hair. Your nails massaged his scalp as you pulled him closer to you. A low moan escaped you and released into his mouth. Even though he was against you, you needed more; you needed him touching you. Grabbing his hands that he had placed on your sides, you pulled them down and forced him to grope you. After a little assistance, you moved your hands back up to his hair as he began squeezing on his own. A soft moan escaped his lips, and he slowly pulled away. You tried your best to fight him from doing so, but he had managed to slip away. Your eyes remained closed with your hands now hanging around his neck, as he pressed his forehead to yours; blue eyes gazing across your face. 

"(Y/n)," he said again after a little while. You still hadn't opened your eyes, and he wanted to see them. He needed to. You peaked open against your will and as you did a tear slide down your face. Concern illuminated his face, and he pulled his hand and gently wiped it off of your face.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my love," he pleaded while attempting to wipe each and every tear that began cascading down your cheeks. At the sound of your nickname, you lost control over what you had. You began sobbing and choking on your tears. Your hands fell from his neck and down to his chest. He pulled you close to him and cradled you as you found comfort in the crease of his neck. He placed a kiss upon the top of your head and rested his timple against the side as he held you and felt you choke down your sobs. He closed his eyes and tightened his embrace on you. He had hurt you because he didn't want to loose you. But at the moment, he felt that he should have found a way to keep you safe without hurting you the way he did. A way that wouldn't have left you broken. 

It took you a while to calm down, but slowly your eyes began to dry. You didn't move from his grasp, instead you snuggled closer. As he held you, you rubbed the lapel of his jacket with your thumb. Feeling him shift a bit, you knew he was looking down at you but you didn't have it in you to gaze back at him. You hated the way he hurt you, but you missed him. 

You missed the tan trench coat and the backwards, blue tie. You missed his electrifying blue eyes, his dark dishelved hair, his smile. You missed his embrace; how he would hold you at night after tucking you in; how he would cuddle you anywhere if you asked. His voice. His laugh. His cluelessness. His hand in yours. His wings; oh gosh his wings. Him. You missed him. Hell, you yearned for him. All the nights you cried yourself to sleep. The days that you had prayed to him but gained no response. You needed him because you missed him. 

His hand rubbing your cheek brought you from your thoughts. You had yet to move and slowly his finger tilted your head up. His eyes tried to meet yours, but you focused on the lapel of the coat. As he tried to bend down to meet your eyes, you grabbed onto him for dear life. You thought he had been trying to pull away from your grasp and your eyes flew to his. Immediately, his eyes filled with remorse and he pulled you back to him. His hand found itself holding your head to his chest while the other snaked around your back pulling your stomach to his. The hand in your hair soothed you as he placed a kiss on your forehead. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into your hair. You knew he wasn't lying. Cas had never been a good liar. That's what hurt you the most when he tried to say he hadn't loved you; that he never had. It hadn't been true, but you didn't know why that had ever even come up. Why had they all of a sudden decided it wasn't safe for you?

"Why?" you finally managed. Looking up at him, confusion empowered him.   
"Did you ever love me?" Hurt took over from there. 

"Of course I loved you, (y/n). I still do."

"Then why did you lie? Why did you lie, to me?" you asked hastily. 

"(Y/n),"

"Answer the damn question!" you yelled as you pushed away from him. "Why the hell did you lie to me. If you didn't mean it, why did you say it? Why did it leave your mouth? Why did you leave me Cas? Why?" he said nothing, instead he looked towards the ground. "Answer me," you pleaded as the tears began to refill your eyes. He glanced back up at you, moved to you and his lips crashed yours again. You kissed him back for a few seconds before pushing him off.   
"Please," you faintly whisper as you pulled away from him. 

"I didn't want to (Y/n). It wasnt like that. I hated it. Sam and Dean hated it. We did it to keep you safe." he paused for a moment. "I couldn't loose you."

"You couldn't loose me? Do you even hear yourself? You all left me in a town I knew nothing about. You couldn't loose me, but you could leave me?"

"It wasnt like that," he repeated. "Crowley said," he began. 

"Excuse me?" you raises your voice. "Crowley?" Castiel lookes exasperated and was undoubtedly, about to say your name. "Please do not, for the love of our father, stand there and tell me that all of this bullshit is because you listened to Crowley." He stood there and watched you silently.   
"Why are you being like this? Answer me dammit."

"You asked me not to," he whispered as if ashamed. Son of a bitch. This was the king of hell's doing.   
You paused for a moment and made yourself breathe. 

"What did he say that apparently blindsided you all?" you asked trying to refrain from more yelling. 

"It's not what he said, it was what was happening. The Angel's were angry with me for the fall, some gathered together and came up with a solution to destroy onto me in return for what I placed onto them. They were going to destroy my happiness for destroying theirs. Somehow, they teamed up with metatron and they had ties to the cage." he paused. Shit! They had ties to Lucifer? "Sam and Dean became involved once the angels connected with Lucifer. An agreement was made; the Angel's were going to kill you and Lucifer was to damn your soul for eternity with the sure agreement of Sam and Dean writhing in the cage in replacement for himself." They were going to let Lucifer free? What had everything come too? 

"Crowley helped us. I owe him my life." he admitted. Those two sentences alone made you want to hurl. 

"Cas," you sighed. 

"I'm serious (y/n). He helped us; he helped me save you when I couldn't do it myself." he whispered the last sentence as he lifted his hand to your cheek. You fell into his touch, and with your clear permission, he placed his forehead against yours. 

"I love you. I can't begin to describe how sorry I am for hurting you. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do." he whispered. Truth was held in his eyes and without a second thought, your lips met his. You kissed him slowly at first, but you became greedy. Before you knew it, you were gasping for air. For the first time in years, he witnessed a genuine smile. 

"How did he save me?" You whispered. He looked at you about to answer, but when he opened his mouth he confused you. 

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back and he pulled away completely. You watched him as he took a step away from you and turned his head towards the long hall way. Within two seconds, your son rounded the corner with a huge smile on his face. 

"Mommy, Mommy! Uncle Dean has an impala just like me, but it's real! Can I go for a ride in it? Please?" he begged. You smiled at him as your eyes drifted up to the two brothers following behind him. Dean had a huge grin while Sam had a faint look of annoyance playing across his features. 

"Told you I'm the fun one," the elder Winchester smirked.   
~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between them both, you can't decide which one is more nervous; Castiel and Elijah. But even through this, you will all be able to make it.

After the ride in the impala, Uncle Dean decided to take little Eli to the park. You all stepped out of the car and you waited for your son to crawl out. As you shut the door, you glanced towards the angel and noticed his suffering, tense figure. He came around your side of the car and together as a group, you all walked to the swings. 

"Push me!" the child called out to his 'fun' uncle. In an instant, Dean had scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way to the swing; all the while attempting to tickle him. Sam shook his head as he sat down, you and Cas immediately following. 

"And Dean says he doesn't like kids," Sam smirked at you playfully. You smiled back at him and looked over to Cas. The same pained expression lot his features. Leaning over to Sam, you whispered you were going to take a walk with Castiel. Sam shook his head in approval and focused his attention back on his brother and mini Cas. You stood and turned to the angel while holding your hand out for him to take. He looked out your outstretched arm and smiled weakly before taking it in his own. You made your way to the trail with him in hand. After walking for a bit, you turned and nudged the angel with your elbow. 

"What's the matter?" you asked as he peered up at you through his lashes. A few steps later he stopped walking and you spun around to face him. His face angled to the ground and his hands fidgeted with his cuffs. "Cas?" you questioned nervously after the long filled silence. 

"He is mine?" he posed. At first you were confused by his question, until it hit you. He was talking about Eli. Your son. Well, his son too. 

"Yes," you answered almost mutely. Cas glanced up at you and you froze. You immediately remembered introducing your son to his father by his name, and then your mind slipped to when Castiel pulled away from you before your son had entered the room. What had you done? What a great way to start the father/son relationship. You made it seem as if you didn't want Cas to be able to fill his role. At the time, you didnt, only because you wanted to protect Eli, but now? Now was different and you needed Cas to know. 

"Cas," you tried to begin. 

"If you should like the truth to remain arcane, I won't objectify your wishes," he admitted sadly. He looked down at the ground again and the pain visible on his face was enough to make you cry for what you have done. You stepped forward and pulled his face to yours. You kissed him apologeticly and soothed his hair with your fingers. 

"That's not what I want Cas. I was just trying to protect him. If what all you have told me is true, I want nothing more than for you to be in his life. Not by Castiel, but by being his daddy," you admitted to him in a whisper. Another emotion crossed him. A mix of relief and fear. 

"I would like that very much (y/n)," he answered. The tone of his voice was off. 

"But?" you pressed. 

"I'm not experienced with children. I don't know how to, to..." he trailed off looking for his words. 

"How did we get together?" you asked him. His brows knotted as he became confused. 

"Do you not remember?" he questioned. 

"No, I do. I'm just wondering if you do. We got together because you needed someone when no one was there for you. I took you in, and I showed you the ropes. Along the way, I fell in love with you, but that's another story. I taught you what you needed to know, and you always caught on so quickly. Remember?" He shook his head at you. 

"Cas, parenting is tricky, I'm not going to lie. It's tricky and it's hard; having to discipline your kids, punish them so they know right from wrong even though you love them so much. The last thing you want to do is hurt their feelings but you have to. But that's the answer. To love them. That's all they really need; that's all anybody needs. Is for someone to love them. And once you build that bond, it's extremely, if not impossible to be broken." Castiel was quiet for a few minutes. He stood and thought to himself. 

"If I show love towards him, will he accept me?" he asked worriedly. A smile formed on your lips. 

"Of course he will, he's just like his father. And his father accepted his mother's love. Cas, Elijah is going to love you and before you know it, you'll look back on this and wonder why you made such a huge ordeal out of something that turned out in the best way possible." As you spoke, he straightened his stance with ease. He pulled you to him and he kissed your lips delicately. 

"I love you (y/n)," he whispered. 

"I love you too, Cassie." you whispered back and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Now, let me go properly introduce you to your son," you winked and placed his hand in yours as you both headed to the swings that Eli was sitting on. Dean was pushing him at a moderate speed as you neared. 

"Hey," you smiled at them with Cas following close behind you. Elijah giggled as he was swung back down. 

"He wants to go higher," Dean sighed looking at you. 

"You're already pretty high up, don't you think Eli?" you asked. He shook his head no and the fit of laughs erupted again. You chuckled with him and took Dean's place pushing your son. He gave you a once over but once you nodded towards Cas, he seemed to understand. 

"I'll uh-im going to go see what Sam's up to," he insisted as he picked up his jacket from the ground. 

"Mommy, push me higher." Eli pleaded. Dean looked back and smiled at the kid before heading off towards his brother. 

"I can't. If you go any higher, you're going to fly off." you teased. 

"Ca-cast...he will catch me," he seemed to still have trouble with his father's name. Speaking of which, you slowly began to stop pushing. Glancing at Cas, fear was clear across his face again. You knew he trusted you, but you also understood he reasoning. 

"Why are we slowing down?" your son asked sadly. 

"Well, we need to talk about something for a second okay sweetie. It won't take long." you answered. Honestly you didn't know how long it would take or how it would turn out, but you tried to persuade both Cas and Eli that it would be quick. As the swing came to a halt, you stood in front holding your hand out for your son to grab. 

You lead him and Cas over to the benches and sat before them. You were in the middle with each of your boys on either side. Both of them looking at you; Castiel waiting anxiously and Eli becoming impatient. 

"What do we need to talk about mommy?" he asked quietly noticing it wasnt just a talk between him and his mother. You ran a hand through his hair before answering. 

"You know how I told you a long, long time ago that daddy was off doing his job. And that even though he was away, that he still loved you no matter what and couldn't wait to finally meet you, play with you, hold you and get to know you ?" Eli shook his head as he watched his mother with curiosity. 

"Well earlier, when we were at the house, remember when I told you that Cas wasn't your uncle like Sam and Dean?" He looked at you with the same look of fear that his father held and peaked his head out to see Cas watching him. Immediately he hid from him and clutched onto your arm. Wrapping your arm around him, you gave Cas a look that everything was and would be okay. You bent down to whisper to your son. 

"What wrong, love?" you asked with clear worry. 

"He is my daddy?" You paused as the words came out of his mouth. It reminded you of Castiels related question from a few moments ago when you were alone. You shook your head to answer the little boys question and with your response, he seemed to sink further into the bench. 

"Eli," you sighed as you tried to sit him up. 

"No mommy, what if he doesn't like me?" he finally said as he fought you. He didn't even whisper that time, clear panic in his voice. You stopped the attempt to sit him up and stared down at the child. Splitting image of his father, followed by the same traits and fears. 

"Eli, he loves you sweetie. He's your daddy." The same expression laid on his face. "Look, he is just as terrified as you are. Daddy is afraid you're not going to like him." you finally admitted. The look he gave you was of confusion. After a few moments it changed to curiosity; and it got the best of him. He sat up on his own and stood staring straight into your eyes before he fixed his eyes on the strange man in the trench coat. They made eye contact for a second before Castiels eyes shot to you for help and then back down. He watched his son slowly make his way over to stand in front of him.   
As if Eli thought Cas couldn't hear him, he looked back at you and whispered. 

"You said daddy wanted to play with me?" he asked. You shook your head in response and smiled. 

"Does he want to play with me right now?" he looked intreagued and worried at the same time. As if it was a good idea, but a bad one at the same time to even consider it. 

"Ask him," you pushed. He turned his gaze back to Cas and they both watched each other for a minute, taking in each other. After a little bit, Eli looked towards the ground as if searching for the right words to ask his father. 

"Would you like me to push you on the swings?" Castiel asked as you and Eli both shot your heads up to look at him. He watched his son wearily, waiting for an answer; secretly hoping to not be declined. A huge grin spread across the child's face and all at once, Castiel relaxed. 

"Will you push me higher than mommy and Uncle Dean did?" all traces of nerves put to rest. Castiel smiled back at him. 

"Just a little bit higher, but not to much," Cas explained. Within an instant, Eli grabbed for his hand and pulled at him. Cas followed suit and you watched as Elijah led him to the swings. You smiled to yourself as you stood and walked over to Sam and Dean. They smiled as you approached. 

"How'd it go?" Dean asked rather curiously. 

"Well, put aside that they were both terrified that the other wouldn't like or accept them, I think it went pretty good," you laughed and they joined in. The three of you sat under the tree and watched as father and son began to converse and smile at what the other had said. 

"I wonder what their saying?" Sam watched them closely. They were a good bit away, but you could still hear your sons laughter. You too, wish to know what they were talking about. But at the same time, you were glad that they would have something to share amongst themselves. 

"Imagine that. (Y/n), you made our angel a daddy," Dean joked. Sam smiled and you wound up shaking your head. 

"Actually, that one was on him," you laughed as you saw their faces change to immediate shock. 

"Y-you mean...?" Sam began. 

"Cas was a sex demon," you explained." Well, he was a human at the time, but he's an angel now. You get what I'm saying?" you asked. 

"(Y/n)!" Sam gasped at your open honesty. 

"Sam, don't ask questions you don't want the answer to," Dean exhaled. A smile formed on your face as both of the brothers shook their heads from receiving to much information. 

"Seriously, he had me praying to the angels," you laughed as Dean began to get up and walk away and Sam watched you with a pure look of shock. You stood and stopped Dean from leaving. 

"Okay, I'll stop," you laughed. 

"Really (Y/n)!" Sam shouted again. 

"Sam, why are you yelling at her," Castiel asked protectively as he carried Eli on his side. Sam stared at Cas and got up from the table grabbing the keys. 

"Well, I'm going to go sit in the car until we're ready. I believe I've heard more than I wanted to." Dean stood and followed his brother. Before he walked too far he turned back to face you. 

"We missed you (y/n), but there are some things that we don't need to know. Most of those things are of what you and Cas have done. Keep that for the bedroom and away from the kid." he pointed at you seriously but with a smile forming. Cas put Eli down and he ran to his uncles. Dean snatched him up and threw him into the air a little before placing him on his side like Cas had done. You turned and smiled at the angel. Sliding your hand in his, you gave him a quick kiss before following the Winchesters. 

"What were they talking about," he whispered to you. A smile filled your face. 

"Oh nothing Cas, we were just talking about how you made me a mommy," you smirked. He looked from you to straight ahead as a huge smile plastered him. 

"I do believe I remember that night." You scoffed at his remark. 

"That night? Cas, it was every night. How do you know which one it was that left me knocked up?" All he could do was grin ear to ear. 

"I'll show you later and help you to remember," he whispered as you neared the car. You took his response in shock but held your smile. You were more than happy to have him back; to have your family back. To have him and Eli getting along. It was a wish come true. Finally, in what felt like decades, you had what you always wanted and you'd be damned if you were going to let anything happen to change it. You finally had your family back.


End file.
